boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortar
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- Summary *The Mortar is the second defense, and the first splash damage defense, unlocked in the game. *The Mortar has medium DPS and a long reload time. Offensive Strategy *The Mortar is very effective against massed infantry, so be careful of them when using Riflemen or Zookas. A few Artillery shells from the Gunboat will make short work of it, allowing Riflemen and Zookas to have an easier time destroying the base. *Mortars are very weak against Warriors, as the Warriors are melee troops and attack from inside its range, and move fast enough that they can easily avoid Mortar shots. Warriors can also outheal the damage dealt by even two or three Mortars of equal level. Defensive Strategy *The Mortar is an extremely effective defense in the removal of large groups of low-health troops such as Riflemen or Zookas. Placing the mortars centrally in your base and protected by other defenses can help your defenses succeed. *It is usually a good idea to put Mortars near the back of your base so Warriors have a hard time reaching them. **It may also be a good idea to put your Mortars near the front of your base. When Troops move up, the Mortar shot is likely to hit Zookas in the back which can ruin an attack. *It is good to have your Mortars in range of your Headquarters. Mortars are good at working with Rocket Launchers and Flamethrowers to destroy groups of rushing Warriors. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Mortar is a tube-like structure fitted on hinges on a round beige rotatable plate, which is fitted in another golden hexagonal plate. *At level 2, the hinges are reinforced and the base gains a handle. *At level 5, the tube becomes longer and the sides of the hexagonal plate become silver. The hinge now has a cogwheel under the tube. A metal bar is added in the back. *At level 8, the hinge gets more reinforcement and another, larger cogwheel. The barrel is much larger and beige, and the base is surrounded with armor, especially at the corners. The metal bar is removed. *At level 11, the barrel is further expanded and is now bronze colored, and a worm gear is fitted between the cogwheels. The back of the Mortar also appears to have a rack-and-pinion gear. *At level 12, the top of the barrel gains a large steel rod. *At level 13, the barrel is extended slightly. The notch is mostly covered up as a result of this extension. *At level 16, the base is replaced by a hole ringed with copper, and surrounded with iron armor. Protruding from this hole, on a ball-and-socket hinge is a large copper barrel with screws on the front holding the barrel to the hinge, and a large rod on the back. Trivia *Some of Lt. Hammerman's bases feature a Super Mortar 3000, a stronger and longer-range Mortar with no blind spot. *The notch in higher level Mortars flips from right to left or vice versa as the Mortar rotates. This may be a result of a flipped design. de:Mörser Category:Defensive Buildings